Wherever you will go
by canim
Summary: “In allen Dingen ist hoffen besser als verzweifeln!” Harry will sich seinem Schicksal endlich stellen. Wird ihm Hermine dabei helfen können? One-Shot R


_**Wherever you will go**_

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own  
If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love  
I know now, just quite how,  
My life and love may still go on  
In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time_

Die Nacht war kalt. So kalt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war, als würde sie ahnen, was noch passieren würde. Was noch passieren musste.

Harry Potter versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein, als er die Tür des Jungenschlafsaals hinter sich schloss und in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Er musste das tun. Es ging nicht anders. Vieles, das ihm wichtig war, hing davon ab. Nach jahrelangem Kampf, wollte er die Sache, die sein Leben schon so oft zerstört hatte, endlich beenden. Ein normales Leben zu führen, das für andere selbstverständlich war, war für ihn das Wichtigste. Er wollte nicht mehr Angst haben, dass jeder Tag sein letzter sein könnte. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Menschen verlieren, die ihm wichtig waren. Er wollte _sie_ nicht verlieren.

Gerade wollte er durch das Porträtloch gehen, als er eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimmte vernahm.

„Harry.." Er schloss die Augen und seufzte, als er sich endlich umdrehte.

„Hermine…" Da stand sie und sah ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an. Und er konnte es nicht verhindern auch in diesem Moment zu denken, wie wunderschön sie war. Ihre braunen Locken rahmten ihr Gesicht ein und fielen auf ihre Schultern.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie ihn und trat näher.

So war das nicht geplant. Harry fuhr sich durch das Haar und suchte nach einer möglich Erklärung, bis er ihr in die Augen sah. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste es genau.

„Ich…", begann er doch hatte er nicht den Mut weiterzusprechen.

„Du willst gehen. Du willst gehen um nach ihm zu suchen, nicht wahr?" Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, das wusste er. Er senkte den Kopf.

„Ja."

„Warum?, fragte sie ihn verzweifelt. „Ich dachte, wir hätten ausgemacht, dass wir das gemeinsam machen. Ron, du und ich." Ja, so war das schon immer. Die drei gegen die Welt. Es schien alles so einfacher auf diese Art. Doch das war es nicht mehr. Nicht für ihn.

„_Ich_ musst das tun. Nicht Ron und auch nicht du. Ich muss das allein tun."

„Das kannst du nicht, Harry. Wir werden ihm gemeinsam gegenüberstehen. Das musst du nicht alleine tun.", rief sie. „Das musst du nicht."

„Doch!", sagte er laut und sie schreckte zusammen. „Es ist mein Schicksal. Meine Vorherbestimmung. Ich muss Voldemort besiegen."

„NEIN!", rief Hermine. Sie hatte Angst. Angst ihn zu verlieren.

„Verdammt, Hermine." Er fuhr sich wieder durchs Haar und suchte nach Worten, um ihr das alles verständlich zu machen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass das nicht ging.

„Verstehst du denn nicht? Mein ganzes Leben war auf diesen Moment ausgerichtet. Ich gegen ihn. Entweder ich siege oder er siegt. Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich weiß eines. Ich muss es alleine tun. Ich kann nicht das Leben anderer Menschen aufs Spiel setzen."

„Ron und ich werden dir helfen." Ihre Stimme war fest und ihre Augen strahlten Entschlossenheit aus. Warum wollte er denn nicht, dass sie ihm halfen? Verstand er denn nicht, dass er ihr damit nur wehtat?

„Das könnt ihr nicht. Er würde euch töten. Ich will nicht noch mehr Menschen verlieren, die mir wichtig sind." Er sah sie an. Sie sah im Moment so unbeschreiblich schön aus. So wie sie dort stand. So zerbrechlich und verletzbar. Er müsste nur einen Schritt machen und könnte sie in seine Arme schließen.

„Warum tust du das, Harry? Weißt du denn nicht, wie sehr du uns…wie du mich damit verletzt? Ich will dich doch nicht verlieren. Warum?"

Tränen liefen ihr unaufhaltsam übers Gesicht. _‚Frag mich das nicht'_, dachte Harry. Alles nur das nicht.

„Warum?", schrie Hermine schon fast. Sie sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. Ihre Augen flehten um eine Antwort. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht ging, würde er es nicht mehr so leicht können. Alles würde nur noch komplizierter werden. _‚Geh'_, dachte er sich.

„Zur Hölle damit.", flüsterte er packte sie am Handgelenk und küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Er schob augenblicklich seine Zunge in ihren Mund, aus Angst, sie würde zurückweichen, ohne dass er die Change hätte, sie zu schmecken. Aber sie wich nicht zurück, sondern küsste ihn genauso stürmisch zurück. Er drückte sie gegen die Wand und versuchte ihr so nahe wie nur möglich zu kommen. Er griff nach ihren Händen und verhakte seine Finger mit ihren, als er sie gegen die Wand drückte. Als er schließlich von ihr abließ, vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken um ihren einmaligen Duft aufnehmen zu können.

„Ich kann dich nicht verlieren.", stöhnte er, bevor er sie wieder fordernd küsste. Sie kämpfte gegen seine Hände, um sie Hände freizukriegen und er hatte Angst, dass sie aufhören wollte. Doch glücklicherweise wollte er sie ihre Hände nur freikriegen, um ihn berühren zu können. Hermine fuhr durch sein Haar und drückte ihn noch näher an sich heran, um alles von ihm zu spüren. Sie stöhnte, als sie sich gegen ihn drückte und wollte nur noch das Gefühl der Einsamkeit in ihr loswerden. Ihre Hände glitten unter sein Hemd und er zitterte als sie über seinen nackten Rücken fuhren. Harry stöhnte bei dem Kontakt. Hastig führte sie ihre Hände zu seinen Hemdknöpfen und öffnete einen nach dem andern, bevor sie es ihm über die Schultern streifte und achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ. Sie immer noch küssend begann Harry ihr den Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Sag mir, dass ich aufhören soll.", flüsterte Harry und küsste ihren Nacken. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht aufhörte, würde er es nie können.

Hermine wurde heiß und kalt. Noch nie hatte sie so ein Gefühl verspürt wie jetzt. Sie wollte mehr von ihm spüren. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest und küsste ihn noch fordernder. Sie wusste nicht, wie das passiert war, doch sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr aufhören konnte. Nicht mehr aufhören wollten. Sie wollte ihn und er wollte sie.

„Sag mir, dass ich aufhören soll.", sagte er wieder mit rauer Stimme und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du aufhörst.", flüsterte sie zurück. Das war alles, was er hören wollte. Die letzte Zurückhaltung war gebrochen.

Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Rockknopf um ihn zu öffnen. Als auch die letzten Kleidungsstücke achtlos entfernt wurden, küsste Harry Hermine wieder und drückte sie sanft zu Boden. Seine Lippen fanden ihren Weg zu ihrem Nacken.

„Harry bitte…ich brauch dich jetzt."

Das war alles, was sie sagen musste. Ihre Lippen trafen sich als er endlich in sie eindrang. Es tat weh, doch es war eine gute Art des Schmerzes. Er füllte sie komplett, so perfekt, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaß.

„Es tut mir so leid.", hörte sie ihn sagen.

„Küss mich, Harry!", murmelte sie als sie seine Lippen suchte. Er küsste sie und begann sich in ihr zu bewegen. Endlich verschwand der Schmerz. Nach ein paar Minuten ließ er sich erschöpft und verschwitzt auf sie sinken. Harry legte sich neben sie und beschwor eine Decke hervor, mit der er sie bedeckte. Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn und Harry küsste ihr Haar als sie sich festhielten und sich wünschten, dass der Moment nie zu Ende gehen würde.

Hermine wachte früh am Morgen auf und alle Ereignisse der letzten Nacht strömten wieder auf sie ein. Sie sah neben sich, doch Harry war nicht mehr da. _Nein._

„Willst du wissen, warum?"

Hermine schreckte hoch und sah zum großen Fenster, an dem Harry mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und den Sonnenaufgang beobachtete. Erleichterung durchflutete sie. Er war noch da.

„Willst du wissen, warum?", fragte er erneut und dreht sich zu ihr herum. Er hatte sich wieder angezogen. Hermine sah in seine grünen Augen und nickte zaghaft.

„Weil ich dich liebe." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Harry ging zu ihr und kniete sich vor sie hin, bevor er ihr sanft die Wange streichelt. Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Ich kann dich nicht verlieren, Hermine. Du bist das Wichtigste auf der Welt für mich. Ohne dich würde das Leben keinen Sinn machen. Auch wenn ich leben würde…ohne dich wäre ich tot." Er lächelte sie an. Es war ein bitteres Lächeln.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort dir etwas antut. Doch wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin, wird genau das passieren. So sehr es wehtut. Ich muss gehen. Ich muss mich von dir fernhalten." Er küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Langsam stand er auf, gab ihr noch ein Lächeln bevor er sich abwandte.

„Harry!", schrie Hermine und stand mit der Decke um ihren Körper geschlungen auf, bevor sie auf ihn zu rannte und stürmisch umarmte.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry!", schluchzte sie in sein Hemd. „Pass auf dich auf und komm zu mir zurück." Sie küsste ihn. Sie küsste ihn, als ob ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Mit aller Liebe, die sie aufbringen konnte, küsste sie ihn. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss und drückte sie fest an sich. Nach Momenten lösten sie sich voneinander und Harry lächelte ihr noch mal zu bevor er sich endgültig abwandte und durch das Porträtloch verschwand, um sich seinem Schicksal entgegenzustellen.

„Komme zurück, Harry!", flüsterte Hermine und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Komm zurück!"

_The end. _


End file.
